


Destiny as Sweet as a Star

by thani



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thani/pseuds/thani
Summary: Watercolor painting of Sorikai and a short piece in which Kairi recounts her heart breaking then being but back together by the ones she loves the most.---First of all, I was so honored to draw and paint these beautiful children; they are near and dear to my heart, these three. Sun-tanned and bright, they've always given me the strength to have hope and adventure as a child. Secondly, I apologize for the photo being so large! I'm so freaking technologically inept, I didn't know how to resize it rip. But you can scroll it left to right to see the full image!I hope it met your expectations and thank you so much again for giving me this chance! <3





	Destiny as Sweet as a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/nlX8gKa)

"Destiny as Sweet as a Star" (Kairi POV)

I washed up onto a shore I didn't know years ago. Thankfully, a pair of warm smiles made it a bit easier to do it myself. But I would be lying if I didn't wonder. It's not like me to be so sad, but there's always more than meets the eye.

Who am I? Why did I make it here? Why me? A hole in my heart, like slashes, like a star long gone, were masked by the smiles I mustered every day since I first arrived.

We were always together; Sora and Riku always made it feel like it was always the three of us. They made it feel like there was never a time that I wasn't there.

-

Sora tried to get me a Paopu fruit when we were children; he never could beat Riku to it. Looking back at those days make me laugh. The simplest and most innocent kinds of love.

Late nights together, staring into the ocean sky. Wondering... was there anything out there? For us? For me?

As the days passed, I no longer wanted to let the hole in my decide my happiness. They reached out to me everyday, saw the lost in me, and decided to take me anyway. Is there anything that could possibly surpass this love? Nothing.

I felt my heart skip beats. For the boy with the Paopu fruit... and the boy without it. He with the starlight hair, and the other with ocean eyes. Could I be wrong to always want it this way, for my heart to want both?

-

Perhaps it was.

They had a bond different from the bond I had with either of them; perhaps the years I wasn't there were the years that made all the difference. It seemed a love that was deeper than any I've ever experienced; like the years I wasn't there were some kind of hidden secret I could never understand, never enter into.

A love that bound them together, no matter what evil or darkness could ever come between them. A love of pure romance. A love beyond names or titles. A love of a lifetime. A love I couldn't bear to grow without me. Feelings of dark and disgusting jealousy and loneliness filled my heart. I thought it would always be the three of us.

My hands remained empty, while my love for two bright-eyed souls remained silent as I looked at the oceans alone.

\- 

The days seemed long as my heartache yearned for release... then they grew shorter as my heart received.

Those nights alone on the beach then turned into nights with Riku and Sora, but different from before. Hope teased and tickled my heart, as their hands grazed mine, longer and longer each night until they grasped onto them from meeting until departure, innocence lacking, a grasp of deep longing.

Kisses that were shared between them soon started making there way to me. Playfully on my cheeks, to remind me how much they loved me. Lightly on my temples. Then trailing down to my shoulders, Riku kissing each freckle, naming each on like a galaxy in the sky. Sora, kissing my fluttering eyes, like the lapping of the evening tides against the shore. 

Then one night, kisses on my lips, as they whispered and confessed the love they've always had as tears stained my cheeks and their lips. Washed up on the shore, broken and lost, they had been in love with my heart for all their lives.

"You are our home," Sora whispered peppering kisses onto my ears.

"You are our heart." Riku's voice hovering over my neck.

"You have always been our destiny."

-

I think we've agreed on a Paopu fruit wedding cake. 

Sora's still hellbent on a rematch with Riku, that he'd only allow go into the ceremony if he won, and that his specific catch would be made for the pastry we'd cut together. Riku promises he'll beat him every time.

The star-shaped hole in my heart has been filled with something so sweet.


End file.
